marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shortpack (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Shortpack | Aliases = Short Stuff, Grumpy Dwarf, Too Tall, Tiny Tim, Stuart Little, Pack, Shorty | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Mystique; Professor X; | Relatives = Fred Duncan (uncle, deceased); Prudence Leighton (lover, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 0'7" | Weight = 3.2 oz. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; sometimes dyedCategory:Dyed Hair BlackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = Diminutive size | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private spy liaison, activist; former field operative | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Jorge Lucas | First = Mystique #3 | Last = Mystique #24 | HistoryText = The mutant known as Shortpack is the nephew of now-deceased FBI agent and mutant-sympathizer Fred Duncan. If not for the meditative exercises he learned from Professor Charles Xavier, he likely would have shrunk to a microscopic size. Unfortunately for him, he cannot control his power to grow and shrink any further, and so he remains about 8 inches tall. Shortpack was recruited by Professor Xavier to be a field handler for the clandestine operatives in his employ. Shortpack's first agent was Prudence (Agent 16), who was seemingly killed by the arms dealer Steinbeck. The next agent to be assigned to him was the former mutant terrorist/freedom fighter, Mystique, but when the two met in Cuba for the first time, Shortpack did not know about her terrorist background. After handling Mystique on a few missions, Shortpack was contacted by the Quiet Man, who offered him a way to exact vengeance on Steinbeck for killing Prudence. He tried to get Fantomex to kill Steinbeck for him, but was refused, though Fantomex brought him to what he thought was Steinbeck's lair. Instead, Shortpack found that his target was his benefactor - the Quiet Man was Prudence's mind in Steinbeck's body, and the exchange had driven her mad. S/he captured Shortpack and used him as bait for Mystique, who had replaced her. Shortpack was eventually rescued by Mystique, and presumably still works for Xavier. | Powers = * Short-range Telepathy * Size Alteration: Shortpack has the power to shrink down to eight inches tall. | Abilities = * An organizational god, a master of Microsoft word, and net surfing guru. * Possesses knowledge of foreign cities that far exceeds usefulness. * Separate from these mental disciplines, Shortpack is also a trained espionage operative; possessing surprising athleticism and marksmanship for someone of his size. | Strength = Proportionate to that of an 8 inch tall adult male; unfortunately. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Forge-engineered flightpack, night vision goggles, oxygen mask, grappling gun, and a customized laptop computer with several exotic functions. | Transportation = Varies, mostly, pockets. Decent pair of rollerblades for Shortpack from Forge. | Weapons = Forge-designed handguns that only fire non-lethal stun darts. He also bites pretty hard. | Notes = * Shortpack's codename comes from the term used for the smallest count action figure in a series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Size Alteration